


Skies -oikawa x reader-

by Insert_username_here



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I tried my best, Oneshot, no swearing or angst, this is an old story tho so it may suc, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_username_here/pseuds/Insert_username_here





	Skies -oikawa x reader-

I held your hand as I stared at the sky, thousands of stars where shining upon us, making your skin glow. In this light you looked even more beautiful then ever, your fair skin, brown hair that colored so well with your eyes, you almost seemed perfect. I let out a happy sigh as I looked at the stars, your warm hand makes me feel comfortable. "What are you thinking about?" You asked me, your voice was sweet and caring. How come you always sound that sweet? "Things-" I replied dryly as I gently squeezed your hand, you always made me speechless, just you made me lose my abilities to speak. It was quite weird that three months ago when I met you I thought I would never be able to experience this... love and now it's like you've always been there for me, that thought spread a smile over my face. I have always loved volleyball, I adored it but never was I actually good enough to play. When I saw the folder that you were searching managers I immediately replied, I wanted to do it. Volleyball was my passion, just watching made me glow inside but then I met...  
You...  
You where the one who talked me about my manager position, I was so nervous. I wasn't nervous because I was applying to be a manager but because it was you... you made me speechless just like you're doing right now, please stop, it's embarrassing how you always make me speechless... you have so many fangirls, you're adored by everyone so what is it about me that makes me so special to you? I always asked myself that, but never i said any of it to you. I just liked the way you looked, acted, talked and smiled, your volleyball skills and your will to win, it all makes me so happy inside. When you accepted me as the manager it seemed like my life had only just begun, gates opening in front of me and now we're here... just me and you.  
"What kind of things?" Your voice awoke me from my daydream, well not a daydream since it was nice but uhm.. you get what I mean- I stared at your lit up face and then back at the sky, the stars seemed to shining twice as bright today. "Just things-" i answered to you, I wanted to say so much more then that, why can't I just... talk? I wanted to say you, I was thinking about you! How we met how we grew closer! Just you, it's always about you!! I shut my eyes forcefully, shutting myself away from you and the starry sky above us. I could still hear your voice, a whisper now, quiet. "Open your your eyes... there is no need to be embarrassed" it sounded a bit like a command but still sweet. You're weird? Did you know that? I like weird... I did as you told me and opened my eyes again, you where standing in front of me, horribly close. I sat one step back so I could now see the sky again, the bright sky. "Did I scare you?" His sweet voice asked me again and I shook my head a bit. It's not you who scares me Oikawa, it's my personality. I'm a coward, I wish I could have told you already, told you I like you... "y-you didn't... I'm sorry if you think it was you- I-i just can't... can't talk..." I stuttered out, I looked away from the stars and Oikawa's face. Embarrassment crashed into me like a tsunami, slowly destroying anything that is left of the land or in this case, my comfortableness and you just kept on staring at me! With that same look on your face, confusion mixed with something else. was that disappointment? You drew closer to me and slowly put an arm around me, making my face turn a bit red, something only you could do. Three months ago I told myself, I can't love, it won't happen since I'm so shy and see me now. Staring at the night sky with the person I care about the most, scared but still, it's happening. You smiled at me and lifted my face with your index finger, I could see your hazel eyes again now, your messy hair. "You don't need to be ashamed of that... that's completely normal" I stared into his brown eyes and nodded slowly before looking away just to get lost in the stary sky. "You know Oikawa..." I said quietly "I'm glad to be here with you, glad to be josai's manager, your manager..." I smiled at Oikawa before smiling at the stars, one star smiled back and began falling down from the sky. It looked beautiful and I slowly began sinking back into my thoughts again but your voice woke me up "shooting star! Make a wish!!" Oh yeah that's right!! When you see a shooting star you have to make a wish, I think a few seconds before I nodded and bit my lip. Now I just hope that shorting stars really make your dreams come true. "What did you wish~" Oikawa asked me in a singing tone but I shook my head at him. "I can't tell you!! If you do it won't come true!!" I answered him which resulted in Oikawa pouting at me, damnit. I let out a deep sigh before looking back at Oikawa, why was he so cute when he did things like that? Again that speechless feeling... to break the silence I asked Oikawa the same "and what did you wish~" He shook his head at me before smiling at me "I can't tell you because it won't come true... but I can show you~" I bit my lip before nodding nervously, he could show it to me? Didn't that mean the dream had already come true? It was kinda weird but since it was Oikawa I trusted him, it's strange how we build so much trust in only three months time. I'm not the person to easily trust people but when I'm with Oikawa it is as if the world his finally has gotten his colors back after living in grey. You signed me to come closer so that's what I did, I took a few steps closer to you and looked you into the eyes. Thoughts coming by with the speed of light and a heart rate of 189 which only continued increasing as you came even closer. Our noses where now against the other, did you wish the same? You just smiled at me, as if you could read my mind. My cheeks started to get a light flush of pink on them as you only came even more close, dreams do come true... right? He gently pressed his lips against mine and I froze for a few seconds. I couldn't move untill I wrapped my arms around you, returning the kiss. Your lips, where soft, warm and a bit cracked... it's the cold isn't it? I told you it was better to stay inside... a few minutes passed before you pulled back and smirked at me. "You never told me you where such a good kisser~" he said in a playful tone and winked at me, only causing me to get more red. I never believed in the magic of shooting stars until today. I quietly whispered "dreams do come true..." you just nodded at me as he leaned with his head on my shoulder and wrapped your pinky around mine. You just looked at me from my shoulder and let out a happy sigh "Yes they do..."


End file.
